Mischievous Fox
by Blackwing-John
Summary: I was bored and this popped into my head Explosions kinda weird Naruhina AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seriously!

Ch. 1: A New Life, Boredom

* * *

The beeping sounds of the computers were increasing to the heart rate of the blond teen in the room, the insignia for Akatsuki Inc. was on the wall next to him. "Again, run again." A deep voice said through the intercom. The blond straightened before running the double football field size track. His feet pounded against the track as he sped up until he became a blur, he needed balance so he dropped to all fours, his claws on his hands and feet grew to grip the ground.

The rush got to him as he ran towards the newly built wall, it was only about a foot thick, and solid metal. Easy to break through(for him). He leaped at the wall and it splintered. He landed in the hall as drones appeared around him. They revealed the rapid fire rifles and started to shoot at him, he simply moved out of each bullets way and knocked them all out, one came out and shot him in the back. The drone smirked as he approached, the sound of something klinking against the ground was heard as the blond turned to him. "Naruto, come along quietly, now."

"Screw you!" Naruto said as he punched the drone in the face, the drone's head snapped back as he was hit. He fell back limp. "Such a waste, hmm, how about I test these powers out? Yeah." He said as he dropped to all fours, he felt his skin and muscles stretch to form four tails, energy oozed out of his body and formed a black sphere in front of him. He swallowed it as he expanded, he swelled up as smoke came from his mouth. Bracing with all fours he shot a blast of energy that pierced all the way to the outside, the "Dark sky was night, right?" he asked himself as he ran along the makeshift hallway. He stopped to look at the others still in their cages, turning towards them he broke the locks on each gate setting his brothers and sisters free. "Alright everyone let's get the fuck outta here!" He screamed as they all ran through the hole.

They landed on the pavement, the cement cracking under them, they took off into the night as sirens approached the lab.

---The next day---

"A few days ago, according to the officials, a rabid mutant broke into the Akatsuki R & D lab, he escaped by blowing up the walls. A few men were found dead, some were in critical condition, while others were knocked unconscious. The Akatsuki are tracking down the intruder as we speak." They turned off the TV as they prepared for their first day of High school, the two cousins sat at different ends of the table as they ate their breakfast.

"Hinata-san, did you hear we are getting a special set of students?" The boy asked.

"Yes I have Neji-sama, do you think they're mutants like us?" Hinata asked Neji.

"I do, I get the feeling that they are as far from human as possible. We are outcasts in our family because we have the eyes that see all. Sasuke is just a copy cat, always has been. Shikamaru can restrain people pretty good, but I don't know any others do you?" Neji asked her.

"No, but I do recall seeing a blond boy running fast and saving a kid from a truck, but he did stop that truck with one hand." Hinata said in a thinking pose.

"We're gonna be late come on!"

---At the School---

The two cousins walked onto the campus as the first bell rang, running they went to their own classes. Hinata walked into her homeroom class, to see two new students. One was a tall blond man, his cheeks adorned with scars, and his eyes, a ghastly crimson. The other, another tall guy, had blood red hair spiking up uncontrollably, pale skin, and dark rimmed sea foam colored eyes. Together they looked like brothers, in a weird ominous way. They turned away from the class, and Hinata saw 'IX' on the blond's neck, and 'I' on the red head's.

The door opened revealing a tanned man, with a brown ponytail, across his face was a jagged scar. "All right freshies, I am Iruka-sensei, as I'm sure you can tell, but there are a few new faces. Assuming you've all seen each other at least once before." The class nodded.

The two newcomers walked to the front as they cleared their throats, "I am Naruto, this is my brother Gaara, and-" Naruto began.

"You look weak, new comer trash. We all know that I'm the greatest man alive." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Hahahahahehehehahaha, I thought Yuu's jokes were bad." Naruto said as he walked to his desk.

"You have scars from a knife and other things, you're uncapable of defending yourself." Sasuke said as he got up and walked to him.

"Tell me, what are your beliefs?" Naruto asked him.

"The Uchiha guard this city, we're all police, so we are justice. And we will bring order to the streets, I swear it." Sasuke said.

"So you're a schemer, any big plans?" Naruto said as he circled around Sasuke.

"Marry my fiance." Sasuke said.

"Oh you have a fiance already? Is she in here?" Naruto turned to the class.

"If you hurt her, I'm sure that The Weasel will get you." Ino said as she stood up.

A pink haired girl approached them as she shook her fist a little. "Leave, Sasuke-kun alone freak."

"I am not a freak, The Weasel huh? Who's that?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"Me." They turned to see a masked man, it looked like a weasel mask. He wore heavy armor and had a sword strapped to his thigh.

"Ahem, can we get back to class?" Kakashi said with a bored tone. Unless you looked you wouldn't see his glare at Weasel.

They all went and sat while Weasel left.

---That Night---

"The Weasel, huh? I feel like testing him." Naruto said as he got into a costume, it was a dark orange suit, with a black tie. His hair fell down and turned red, he smirked as he put on orange make up, red paint around his eyes and black around his mouth in a smile shape. "Now then how should I do it?" He got an idea.

---Midtown, a few days later---

On the giant screen above the nightlife of Konoha the news anchor came on. "Everyone we have recieved a disturbing message a day ago, be warned it is not pretty." Tsunade said as they switched to the video.

_On the screen was a bound man, with a fake Weasel mask. "Will the real Weasel come out to play? Hahahaha, what's your name? Answer me!" A voice said through the camera._

_"I'm Ide. I want to go home." Ide said as he struggled against the ropes._

_"Not until you look at me." The voice said, the man raised his head and his eyes widened._

_"Y-you freak, the Weasel will beat you and you'll rot in hell." Ide said as he spat on the camera._

_"Interesting, do you smell that odor? It's covering your body, smells like oil." A match was flicked onto his chest as he burst into flames. "Hahahahaha, alright you guys, as you have seen I'm gonna kill people until Weasel comes out to play, I'm a man of my word." The camera went to his face, as he cackled excitedly._

Everyone cringed at his laughter. "Get Weasel!"

---With Naruto---

'I looked sexy up there, I wonder if Weasel will come out and sacrifice himself for these people.' Naruto wondered as he fought through the crowd.

He ran into that blue haired girl from class, "Oh hi I'm Hinata."

"I'm Naruto, pleasure to meet you." Naruto said to her as he walked next to her. "You smell wonderful."

Hinata blushed at the comment. "So, what do you think? Is Weasel gonna show for him?" Naruto asked her.

"I do not know, but I don't really like the Weasel. So I'm wondering what that man'll do to him." Hinata said as her eyes started to change. Naruto grabbed her waist and he leaped into the air. Landing on the roof, they looked out over the crowd.

"What's with your eyes?"

"I can see everything, what's with the jump?"

"Just like doing it. By the way, what say you, and I be partners." Naruto said as he pulled out a few masks.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Make a true hero squad, it will launch when the Weasel falls."

"You're talking like that man. Oh, there's a second part."

_"Attention, fine city of Konoha, in case you need proof of my word in ten minutes a hospital will blow up, now I'm not telling you which ones are gonna blow up. That way you can try and guess which ones will blow up. So Weasel, or countless innocents? You decide."_

"See, now they're going to kill the Weasel, when that happens all their planning will be gone." Naruto told her as he stood at the edge.

"How do you know that? How do you know how they'll choose?" Hinata asked.

"It's Human Nature, to sacrifice one for the good of all." Naruto said sadly. "Though I don't know much about humans, only from what I have observed, you should know. When I was, a baby they kidnapped me, locked me in a cell, then as I grew and matured they did experiments on me. Then they'd send flunkies in so I could ease my pain, by killing others, and not just me but the others too we have all killed. We are far from human, close to demons. That is why I'll have Weasel burn!"

Hinata stared wide eyed as Naruto cackled maniacally, like the voice on the screen. "Y-you are that madman?"

"Yes, and no. I am simply ahead of the curve, look out over the sea of people below us with those 'All-seeing' eyes, and tell me what you see."

Hinata walked to the side as she stared out over the throngs of people, she saw the darkness radiating out of them, unfocused, biased, and feeble. She turned to Naruto and saw ultimate darkness, it was focused, unbiased, and strong.

"You can see their true colors huh? Hey, watch this!" Naruto said as he pushed a button, Hinata watched as an acre worth of people blew up. "So what do you think wanna join me?"

"I will, so that I can see just how far they'd go." Hinata said as she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Seriously!

Ch. 2: A message

* * *

"Now then, let's plan out our next move. We should probably expose the corruptivity of the Police Force." Naruto said as he sat back on his chair, Hinata sat beside him and nodded. Together they looked out over their sea of minions, each of them wore a different mask. Naruto and Hinata wore identical make up, and Hinata had a dress form of his suit. One of them stood up and turned to them.

"Why do we have to wear these masks? And, why do you two have that ugly ass make up on your face?" He said as he turned away.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, dialing a number he put it to his ear, "Boom." The second he said this the guy's head exploded. "Now then, any other questions?" He said happily, "I've got it! Come on Vixen, we can take care of this. You all just take a break."

---A Few Days Later---

"Alright class, does anyone know what happened to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the class as the bell rang.

"I heard he was kidnapped." Kiba said.

"No way, not Sasuke." Ino countered.

"Kiba is probably right, it would make more sense for him to have been drugged then taken away. Probably by a fangirl or something." Shikamaru

Sakura was in the fetal position in the corner, 'Please be alright Sasuke, and don't let those girls molest you.' The door opened as Naruto and Hinata ran through it.

"S-sorry we're late, the traffic really sucked. And then I ran into him" Hinata said as she walked to her seat. Naruto did the same.

"Everyone a new message has appeared, turn on the TVs to Channel Ten." The principal said over the intercom.

Kakashi flicked the TV on, and tuned it in.

_"Hello people it's me again, did you miss me? Oh wait I've never introduced myself, call me the Monarch of Chaos; Kitsune, and this is my girl, Vixen; the Mistress of Chaos." He said as a girl who was dressed just like him came out of the shadows, she even had the same make up. "Now then, back to business, I'll show you just how bad this city is. Meet Uchiha Sasuke," A hook lowered carrying the unconscious teen, "heir of the Uchiha family since his brother's disappearance. Now, the Uchihas run the Police Agency, one family in charge. No questions asked, hmm sounds like an easy place to corrupt. So I've done this, bring 'em out boys." A group of thugs came out carrying bound Uchiha. "I asked these fine officers to abduct little Sasuke-kun here, under the premise that I'd make their names known. As you can see I kept my promise, five Uchiha. __Uchiha __Sarogi, Miroka, Suitetsu, Futaka, and Raisu. Now Konoha's finest, so easily swayed to something for a less than apparent reward, are busted by me in their attempt to be well known. Notice the dramatic irony there. Now ask yourselves, do you really think these people are the real protectors?" He finished as he lit the bound Uchiha on fire, leaving Sasuke to dangle above the fire. "Oh yeah and guess what, by the time you see this I'd of already left this dump. It's the Ratsuki Fishing Warehouse, on the wharf. Have fun hunting people." He said as he turned off the camera.  
_

"Well now, maybe he isn't the enemy. Maybe it's the Uchiha's and other easily corruptible officials." Kakashi said with an eye smile. The girls turned to him.

"What was that!?" They all said in unison, Kakashi put his hands up.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He said cheerfully.

"He's just a menace, we should kill him!" Sakura said as she gripped her seat.

"Alright I guess class is canceled then." Kakashi said as he left the room.

---Later At the Hyuga's---

"Father meet Naruto, Naruto meet father." Hinata said as the two shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet ya sir." Naruto said with that grin.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. I've heard a lot about you over the phone." Hiashi said stoicly.

"Listen sir I know it's really soon, but, I was wanting to ask if I could marry your daughter." Naruto said nervously.

Hiashi's eyes widened, "Do you want to marry him Hinata?"

"Yeah, I want to." Hinata said her blush creeping along her cheeks.

"Well, then I guess I give my permission, unfortunately we can't spare money for the ceremony. So it's going to be a small wedding. Naruto call up your family." Hiashi said as he took out a brush and paper.

"Umm, I don't really have a family. I do have eight close friends though." Naruto said sadly.

"Alright, there is one more condition. You two must live together until the wedding, also a doctor will check Hinata every month. If he says you two have had premarital sex. Then you'll be forced to marry right away. Understand?" Hiashi asked them.

"No sweat, right Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

---Later---

"Oh my god that was exhausting, oh well at least our message seemed to work." Naruto said as he sat down on the ground. Hinata sat on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, at least I gave you the run down of what's happened these last few years. Now you can avoid suspicion." Hinata said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Hinata. Hey do you wanna do the honors?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a detonator.

Hinata smiled and with a nod flipped the switch.

---Hyuga Compound---

BOOM!

---back to them---

"Let's get back there and act like we are witnesses." Naruto said as they got up and took off back the way they came.

They got there and put on their distressed faces, Naruto pulled out a cell phone and dialed 911. "Yeah there's a fire at the Hyuga Compound."

---Later---

Naruto and Hinata sat on the steps of the police station, a man came out, his graying hair was thinning towards the top. "Come on inside." They followed him inside and they sat in a room. "What happened?"

"Well, we were asking my father, Hyuga Hiashi, to be married, he approved and we left for home. We barely made it to the end of the block when the houses blew up. We ran back and called you guys."

"Awfully young, aren't you?"

"Well we love each other."

"Any ideas who did it?"

"Only one I can think of is that Kitsune guy."

"Alright just go home then."

"Ok."

---At the house---

"Hahahahahaha, tomorrow's Saturday, let's end this game with Weasel then." Naruto said happily as Hinata pulled him into bed, he cuddled against her as he fell kissed his forehead as she too fell asleep. Naruto drew closer to Hinata as his head rested in her valley.

---The Next Day---

A window exploded, the general public looked up and saw him, Kitsune looking down smiling as he takes out an Uzi and begins firing into the building. "Come on Weasel, I want to fight! How many more innocents do I have to kill before you show?" He took out a bazooka. "Everything burns."

He fired a missile as a streak intercepted it. The wreckage turned in mid air, before ejecting Weasel. He flew towards Kitsune who dove after him. They reared their fists back as they looked into each other's eyes. They swung their fists forward and hit each other hard in the face. They went flying back, Weasel landed on the floor of an office building. Kitsune went through a window before launching two red energy arms to grab the frame, and like a slingshot, he dove for Weasel. Weasel got to his feet as Kitsune tackled him, the floor was ripping apart as the two of them slid through it. They landed on the next floor, Weasel was barely standing, "Who are you?"

"I am Kitsune," Kitsune said from behind him. Then Kitsune stabbed him through with a metal rod, "How dissappointing." He pushed the Weasel out the window as he walked away. 'This city doesn't deserve heroes. They deserve Vixen, and Kitsune.'

He walked out of the building to where Weasel lay dead, the mask was breaking as he turned him over. He removed the mask as Vixen walked up. "Uchiha Itachi?"

"So this is where he disappeared to." Kitsune said as he picked up the body. "Come, we are almost done."

---Later that night---

_"Howdy folks, me again, tell me now that Weasel is dead you feel safe huh, cause now I have no one to play with. Wrong, I have an entire City to play with, A city that needs bridges to make contact with the outside world. So I blew them sky high, also let me introduce you to the real Weasel." A giant raft floated down the water way, "It was none other than Uchiha Itachi. I know it's unexpected. Anyway, we're gonna have much fun. T T F N."_

"This is going to be the start of a real hero, let's bring him down to our level." Naruto said


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Seriously!

Ch. 3: The New Face

* * *

"It's been about eight years since Kitsune killed Weasel, I mean Itachi. Now it's like he's laying low, our goal is to smoke him out and catch him." Yamato told the officers in front of him, "Once we do, we'll get Inuzuka Kiba to be the Plaintiff's Attorney. We'll get him the worst Lawyer in town. Then, he'll be locked up for good. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The officers said before going out.

---Fundraiser---

"Everyone a toast, to the new District Attorney, Inuzuka Kiba. Oh, and his wife Inuzuka Ino too." Naruto said from the podium. "Me and my wife Hinata wish you happiness, we also root for you, take down Kitsune. 'Yeah right.' Also don't allow any gangs to get your panties in a bunch." Naruto sipped the wine before jumping off the podium. He walked over to Hinata and sat with her.

"-Interesting speech, though I still wonder why we are on a break from our fun, next week is going to be the last one.-" Hinata whispered sadly as she refilled her glass.

"-After that, the Uzumaki's will vanish, then Kitsune and Vixen will return.-" He kissed her as she walked to the podium.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement. Naruto and I are going to move to another country indefinitely, in about a week. So please let's have as much fun as we can here." Hinata said cheerfully as everyone toasted.

"-Well?-" Hinata asked.

"-Good idea, they think we're gone to another country. Meaning when we're tired of being what we are we can return.-"

"-Also I took the liberty of shredding all our information, and our records. Only we have them now.-" Hinata whispered into his ear.

"Gives me a few ideas." Naruto said loudly, "How about a beach house?"

"Sure." Hinata said as she hugged him tighter.

"Come we should be getting home soon." Naruto said as he hooked arms with her.

---Later---

_"In the past month crime has increased. Psychologists have confirmed that Kitsune has affected the Konoha area drastically. Many are now becoming more hostile towards others. Pretty soon there will be pandemonium on the streets, as citizens become more animalistic. 'They fear for their lives, and are driven by madness.' One Doctor said before his Lab was broken into."_ The Anchor woman said before Naruto turned off the TV.

"Hahahahaheheheha, see I told you this would happen when you do what we have done. We took their hope, and tore it down. When that happened all their planning was in vain, as everyday citizens lost hope they gave into their animalistic impulses. We were ahead of the curve, but now the city's people are close to our level." Naruto said happily. He placed his chin on Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah of course, otherwise there'd of been no point to our activities." Hinata said as she relaxed into Naruto.

"So true, just think a few years ago I was stuck in some lab and you were banished from your family because of your eyes. Now look they're all dead, and we're fucking free!" Naruto said excitedly as he kissed Hinata's collar bone.

"Hey, if we ever stop being Kitsune and Vixen do you think we could join the other side?" Hinata asked.

"No, the other side is humanity. Because of them all my memories take place in a cage, lab, or fighting. They don't deserve protection, they require retribution." Naruto said as he got up.

"I miss Neji." Hinata said sadly.

"He was cool, too trusting though." Naruto said as he got some water.

---Flashback---

Sasuke walked into the house with a glare heavy enough to make even Itachi flinch, "Hyuga Neji, you are the sole witness of the killing of Hyuga family, as well as the attempt to kill the Uchihas. I'm afraid we'll put you under protection. Also I will search your residence for bombs please wait in the van."

"Fine." Neji said as he walked out the door, he climbed down the steps and got into the unmarked van.

"This is what he gets for crossing the Uchiha." Sasuke said smugly as the van exploded.

Unknown to him was the fact that someone was watching.

---Flashback End---

"Sasuke murdered Neji and blamed us, what's more I saw him usher him into that van. If he was an honest cop he would've checked it for explosives."

---A Week Later---

_"A letter has arrived at the Police Agency earlier today, it would appear that Kitsune and Vixen have resurfaced after a long hiatus, in the letter it said :_

_We are back, and we have many great and fun ideas we know you're gonna love, hahahahaheheha. Oh and um, remember to smile. In about a week we'll leave for another city, so enjoy your last helping of chaos."_

"Everyone begin the search! We must stop them before they hit another city!" Yamato said as he finished his coffee.

"Sir, I have some bad news!" The dispatch operator said as she ran up.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Yamato asked.

"We lost contact with Uchiha shortly after the message appeared, I believe he's going after Kitsune not as an officer but as an avenger. He might hurt someone." Tenten said sadly.

"He has always been a bad egg, apprehend Uchiha Sasuke. We must stop him from walking that path, by any means necessary." Yamato said

---Sasuke---

'I must find Kitsune, so Sakura and the kids can have a safer future, and to ensure that, I must kill him, and Vixen too.' Sasuke thought as he sped through traffic.

_"Oh and one more thing, the Uchiha family is sure in for a surprise." _

'What!? I have to get home now!' Sasuke thought as he made a U-turn.

---Uchiha house---

"You must be his dear wife, pleasure to meet you. I'm Kitsune, you know the man from the messages." Kitsune said as he bowed.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked as she protected the kids.

"Your kids, how old are they? six? seven?" Kitsune asked as he walked towards them.

"we're six." one of them said.

"I wonder, tell me, what is it like to have memories of your mother!?" Kitsune asked.

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You want to know? Okay I'll tell you, when I was still a baby not even a month old an organization stole me from the hospital. They locked me into a cage, and experimented on me ever since I arrived there. Until eight years ago at least. That is when I busted out, you probably heard about it. You know the break out of Akatsuki Inc. R & D Lab. Their experimentations gave me superior strength to you lowly humans. Guess who I saw the most of, Uchiha, they even had that cursed family crest on their uniforms. The Uchihas ran the police agency, as well as experimented on human lives, they are what I judge humanity by. With the exception of one or two all humans are like them!" Kitsune said angrily. They heard a car pull up. Before the door was kicked down. Sasuke ran in and pulled out his gun, Kitsune ran up the nearby stairs. "How about I tell them about Neji's death?"

"No, I didn't do anything!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Oh but you did. I saw you kill Hyuga Neji. Why did you do it? Was he going to replace you as a well known entity? Or were you just angry at me and took it out on him?" Kitsune asked as Sasuke ran up the stairs behind him.

"Who are you to have seen me kill a Hyuga freak?" Sasuke asked as he found Kitsune in front of the large glass window.

"You killed him in cold blood, because he was going to blow the whistle on your mental state, am I correct? Oh wait because he happened to witness my little attempt to kill the rest of you corrupt Uchihas?" Kitsune asked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said as he fired his gun, the bullet hit Kitsune in the chest.

"If I'm lying why are you trying to kill me too?" Kitsune asked with a smile.

"Why won't you die!?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I don't truly exist," they heard sirens coming, "Hasta la vista, Uchiha." Kitsune said as he broke the window turning he leapt out and ran back to the city.

"Fuck, almost had him! I don't believe this I could kill someone right now!" Sasuke said as he rushed downstairs.

"Sasuke, please calm down, we are alright." Sakura said as she grabbed his arm.

"You're right sorry." Sasuke said.

"Did you really kill Neji?" Sakura asked.

"I had no choice, he tried to take me away from you." Sasuke said.

"I understand, I don't approve, but I'll let it slide. I don't want to separated from you." Sakura said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Chapter Four

* * *

Naruto threw the corpse of a police man into the river, crouching he picked up the uniform, then he transformed into the man. He slowly changed into the police uniform. "Part one complete"

Hopping into the cruiser, he headed towards the station. Upon arrival he noticed a group of people gathering. "What's wrong?"

"We've caught the Kitsune!" A dispatch woman said.

"Seriously!" 'Phase two complete'

"Hah, he's crying! How's it feel to be locked up, Kitsune!" Kiba asked. "Good job men, you just caught the big one."

"I'm telling you, I'm not Kitsune you have the wrong man!" 'Kitsune' said.

"Shut up, we got an ID on your face, it matches with the video files. No other search results came up." Yamato said.

"You fools, he is still out there, he can do things you couldn't even imagine." 'Kitsune' said.

"Oh, I already know everything you can do, Kitsune. Now get comfortable because soon you're gonna regret what you've done to my family." Sasuke said as he shot the ground near the prisoner.

'I'll let them gloat a little longer, I just have to get to the Commissioner's Office.' Naruto thought happily.

-Security Office-

'First things first, I have to set a bomb here.' Naruto thought as he placed C4 around the office.

"So he was telling the truth after all?" A voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around looked at the officer in shock. "How did you know?"

"Well he was screaming his bloody innocence, so I decided to stakeout the back in case he wasn't lying, remember this the man who killed you is Rock Lee." The officer said as he cocked his gun.

"Well I suppose you already know that ain't gonna work." Naruto said as he sliced the gun in two with his clawed hand. "If Weasel barely touched me, how could an average human?"

"I'm not average!" Lee said as he appeared behind Naruto delivering an earth shattering elbow to the back.

'Enhanced strength and speed!' Naruto thought as he crashed through a wall. Naruto did a back flip and landed on his feet as Lee appeared and uppercutted him. Naruto kicked Lee in the jaw as he did a back flip.

"Not bad, I didn't think you were actually that agile. I'll keep this in mind." Lee said as he did a roundhouse kick. Naruto ducked under as he transformed into Kitsune. Rearing his fist back he punched Lee into the wall.

Lee did a twist and rebounded off the wall and clothes-lined Kitsune, Kitsune traveled with the blow and spun around Lee's arm to knee him in the back of the head.

"Akatsuki experiment: 009 or IX; purpose: an attempt to harness the mythical powers of the Kyuubi. Most advanced of the '00' series. vs. experiment: 083; purpose: reducing the muscle restriction set in place by the brain." Lee said as he showed his LXXXIII mark. "I do have sympathy for you nine, so I shall walk away for now, but the next time we meet one of us will die."

"I'm relieved you survived, not many people survive a knife in the chest and a swim."

"Later, don't die before I kill you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Naruto said as he climbed out the office window, "You have two minutes to evacuate the station, grab one person and jam." Naruto leaped away. 'Great, I wonder how many more of Akatsuki's experiments are out there?'

Lee sprinted into the main room and grabbed Kiba without missing a step he jumped through the glass door and down the steps as a series of explosions destroyed the station. He landed in a heap near Sasuke who was walking up the steps as his office exploded. Lee rolled him over and winced when he saw the damage from the hot debris. 'Well, he always was a bit two faced.'

"Figures, Kitsune was one step ahead of us." Kiba said as he got up. Lee widened his eyes when he saw the LXXXV mark.

"You were in the Akatsuki Program?" Lee asked as he showed his mark.

"Yeah, but my memory was wiped when I was tossed aside, all I remember is my number, my name, and my purpose; bridging the gap between animals and humans."

'I won't tell him about 009 then.' "I have a feeling Kitsune is another of Akatsuki's projects. He's probably in the '00' series."

"Is that bad?"

"Only the two of us together have any hope of defeating him. The '00' series are the strongest creatures from that lab, maybe even the entire world." 'I could sense how he held a lot back in our fight. Even with the restrictions gone I couldn't match his raw strength. Akatsuki created a monster in human flesh.'

-A week later-

Lee pulled up in front of the hospital as Sasuke walked out, bandages covered the right side of his face, Sasuke saw lee and quickly climbed inside.

"You look great for someone who was blown to hell." Lee said.

"How many officers are left?" Sasuke asked.

"Including us, four, Yamato and Tenten." Lee said.

"That many, looks like Kitsune succeeded in his objective. Thanks for the blood by the way."

"Fortunately Kiba was the same blood type as well." 'I hope it works.'

-Flashback-

"Are you sure about this?" Kiba asked as he cut his palm.

"I'm sure." Lee said as he drew some blood from the comatose Hyuga. Turning he dripped some of the blood into a beaker and mixed both his blood and Kiba's in with it. Taking an IV bag he poured the beaker's contents within and put the cap on. Attaching the syringe he put it in Sasuke arm. "He might be our only hope to destroy Kitsune, my unrestrained strength, your instincts, and a Hyuga's clairvoyance all rolled into one."

"Poor Hanabi, ever since Kitsune bombed the Hyugas she hasn't woken."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Chapter Five

* * *

Sasuke walked into his home breathing heavily, he braced himself against the wall as he went to the bathroom. He used the counter to steady himself as he removed the bandage from his face. He looked in shock when he saw his irises had changed from the usual black color to a blood red, he felt the eye begin to itch and burn. Stumbling he made his way outside. He crawled to a tree as his eye was forced open by something unknown, the spot he stared at burst into black flames. He fell back as the tree was engulfed. The tree started to turn into ash, 'I should extinguish it', the moment the thought went through him the flames subsided until they were just embers.

He smiled to himself as he made a ball of it appear in his hand when he went to throw it he saw a gray shadow stay right in front of the fire ball.

-Lee-

Lee sat at his desk as he went over files he found in the Akatsuki Lab's landfill. He was looking through 009's tattered file in particular.

_Case File: 009  
Code Name: Kyuubi__  
Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Purpose: Improve Worker Mortality Rates_

_Result: A being who is free from age and sickness, highly immune to poison and drugs, enhanced recovery of physical trauma. Able to regenerate severed limbs  
_

_Weaknesses:_

_-section ruined-  
_

'This will be difficult. They really didn't want their employees to die easily.' Lee thought as he turned the page. He sighed when he saw the damage to the other pages.

He turned when he heard someone knock on his door, "Come in." He said as Kiba walked in.

"I found a video segment of the tests they performed on 009, I can understand what he's been through, but I can't allow his actions to continue." Kiba said as he inserted the disc into the drive.

They both watched as they saw a five year old blond boy being dragged to a steel coffin with blades on the inside.

_"P-Please, no more, I can't tolerate the pain anymore"_ the boy said as he was set inside, the masked scientist slammed the top onto the coffin as a scream escaped.

"Too bad the rest of the data is corrupted." Kiba said as the screen went static.

"Kitsune, 009, Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki, quite a few names for one person." Lee said as he sunk into his chair

"Naruto Uzumaki? Didn't he marry Hinata Hyuga?" Kiba said.

"Oh yeah, Naruto was that blond kid who transferred in before Kitsune appeared."

"If that's the case then wouldn't that mean that Hinata is Vixen?"

-Sasuke-

Sasuke was pleased when he noticed how he could follow an object's trajectory before the object even started moving. 'With this power I'll bring Kitsune to Justice, no, I'll surpass him and rule over this city and watch over the citizens like livestock.' Sasuke thought with a smile. The smile disappeared when a strong pulse of pain came from his eye making him drop to his knees. Taking a few deep breathes he stood back up. 'Orochimaru used a drug to alter the human genome. I'll go loot his lab and see what I can become. I'm sure he won't mind while he's in jail.'

Sasuke walked to the garage and slid into his cruiser. He pulled out of the driveway and headed for the docks.

-Kitsune-

Kitsune walked down a prison hall as guards collapsed around him, stopping in front of a cell he turned to look at the dark haired pale man inside. "Where's the girl? Hebi?"

"If it isn't my favorite fox, I believe the police would know where my god daughter is better than I." Hebi said from the cot.

"Like they would tell me, tell me what you can 11!" Kitsune said.

"As you can see I gave most of my power to her, otherwise I wouldn't still be here. _She_ is 11 now, I'm just an _empty shell_. If I had to guess I'd say she is hiding, in the _Foliage_." Hebi said as he lifted his head revealing his sunken yellow eyes.

"Thanks, here got you a present." Kitsune said as he slid a vial of purple eyeliner into the cell.

"Before you go, may I ask you something?" Hebi said as he walked to the bars.

"What is it?' Kitsune said as he turned around.

"When you find her, could you tell her I'm sorry for placing that curse upon her. Also, I can smell something on you, the scent of a carrier of the _gene_." Hebi said

"Yes, she my wife." Kitsune said as he walked away. "She has two abilities, her sight and a Vixen's illusion."

-Vixen-

Vixen sat in a dark blue Camaro, "Search the Kusa Park Asylum ruins." Kitsune's voice said from a communicator.

"I'm on my way." Vixen said as she peeled out, she looked at the skyline of their city as she sped towards a jagged shape that cut across the horizon in front of her. After driving for half an hour she pulled into a gas station disguised as a blond in a red dress.

"Evening ma'am, don't git too many folk 'round these parts anymore." A large man said as he grabbed the hose and began pumping her gas for her.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Vixen asked using an English accent.

"It's 'round the back" the man said.

"Thank you," Vixen said with a smile as she walked past the man, she saw the dark aura around him pulsate. She found the bathroom door and saw another dark aura trying to conceal himself. 'They're going to try double teaming me.'

Vixen walked inside and approached the sink first, 'No mirrors, perfect for sneaking up from behind.' she thought as she placed her purse on the counter and removed her silenced gun, she also pulled out some makeup and began to apply it with her left hand all the while watching the person behind her move toward her. The man reached out with his hands and tried to fondle her. Vixen spun on her heel and shot the man between the eyes. She caught the man's corpse as it fell and hid it in a stall, opening the one next to it she saw a young girl, a High School cheerleader judging by the pieces of her torn clothing around her. Vixen found a small broom closet and broke the lock using some pipe that was laying around, inside she found a moth eaten jumpsuit.

"Hey put this on," Vixen said as she approached the girl. The girl breathed heavily as she grabbed the jumpsuit with shaking arms, only to grab Vixen's gun and point it at her.

"I hate it when people like you come in and interrupt me and my cousin's play time. Make matters worse you done and killed him, such a waste." The girl said as she pulled the trigger only to have the gun click.

"I only put one bullet in there when I was at the sink." Vixen said as she embedded a knife into the girl's skull. Kneeling down she picked up her gun and loaded it before turning and shooting through the door. The sound of a body hitting the ground came soon after and she walked out. She eyed the other man who laid there in a pool of his own blood. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her keys and climbed back into her car. With a quick chuckle she started the engine and continued towards the ruins.

* * *

Wow I haven't updated this fic in some time, sorry R&R


End file.
